This invention relates to a bracket to be used in conjunction with a portable electric radiator.
Due to the dramatic increase in heating costs since the mid-1970's, various devices for providing a warm environment inside buildings have been developed or given new emphasis. One of these devices is a radiator heated by electricity. The radiator is permanently filled with oil to distribute the heat evenly in the radiator. The heat is then transferred to the surrounding air by convection and radiation.
A major advantage of the electric radiator as compared to alternative supplementary heating devices such as wood or coal burning stoves and solar energy systems is that it need not be permanently fixed in a particular location and therefore, may be moved into any room in which additional heat is required. Since the weight of the radiator makes it impractical for it to be carried from one room to another, means are employed to mount the radiator on wheels.
The prior means involved a castor base to which castors are attached on the ends. In order to attach this support device to the radiator, it is necessary to lie the radiator on its side with its handle facing up. A U-shaped bracket is then hooked through a hole in the castor base, over the bottom section and then back through a second hole in the castor base. The U-shaped bracket is then immobilized by affixing a washer and wing nut on the bracket on the bottom face of the castor base.
Heaters, such as radiators, have also been used to dry clothing and other articles. Typically, such use has involved placing wet articles on the radiator. This method wastes energy and is consequently expensive since the articles continue to absorb large amounts of heat even after they have dried.